


Always your way

by solrosan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deception, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock got John to Leinster Gardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always your way

_”It’s Sherlock, John! It’s Sherlock. John! You have to answer it.”_

* * *

John took the phone, still staring at the _Claire de la Lune_ bottle on the table as he answered. “Sherlock?”

“I need you to come to Leinster Gardens.” 

“Where are you?”

“Leinster Gardens.”

“Where is he?” Mrs Hudson whispered next to John.

John felt completely disoriented when he looked up at her. “Leinster Gardens,” he said, getting out of the chair and giving the perfume bottle one last look. “I need to…”

“What’s he doing there?” Mrs Hudson said. “Is he all right?”

“I—“ John looked around for his jacket, putting the phone back to his ear. “Are you all right?”

“Yes.”

“He says he’s all right,” John told Mrs Hudson who started asking more questions, all of which John tuned out as he left the sitting room.

“Sherlock, are you still there?” he asked as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

“Yes, though we should probably hang up. I have some things to do before you get here.”

“What’s going on?”

“You’ll see.”

“I don’t want to see! I want you to tell me!” John took a deep breath. “Sherlock… where’s Mary?”

“She’ll be here.”

“Sherlock—“

“I promise I will explain, just get here.”

Sherlock hung up before John got another word in. John looked at his phone; he should call Mary and tell her where Sherlock was, but for some reason he didn’t. He tried to make sense of the phone call and the clues left for him upstairs. His mind was screaming at him, forcing him articulate what he had realised just before Sherlock had called, but he wasn’t listening. 

He didn’t trust himself to listen, because this couldn’t be right.

It couldn’t.

Sherlock waited for him at the beginning of Leinster Gardens. The first thing John did as he got out of the cab was to look around to see where Mary was, but Sherlock was there alone.

“You figured it out,” Sherlock said when John finally met his eyes.

“No.” John shook his head. “You’re wrong. That’s not what—“

“It is.”

John shook his head again. “Where’s Mary?”

“She’ll be here.”

“Speaking of that, why are we here? Why not at Baker Street? For that matter: why did you jump out of the hospital window?”

“I promise I will go back to the hospital when this is over,” Sherlock said, starting to lead John down the road. “As for the other questions: some things have to be shown, not told.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re wrong about this, Sherlock.”

Sherlock didn’t reply, nor look at John, as they walked up to 23 and 24 Leinster Gardens. John raised his eyebrows slightly when Sherlock opened the fake front door for him.

“I won this place from—“

“I don’t care,” John said, stepping inside. “She’s not here yet, is she?”

“No.”

“But you’re sure she’ll come?”

“Yes.”

John put his hand over his eyes, taking a deep breath. “You’re wrong about this.”

“You’re going to sit at the end of the corridor, just outside of the light,” Sherlock started to explain. 

“Why?” John lowered his hand.

“Because she won’t tell you if she knows it’s you.”

“But she’ll tell you?”

“Yes, and by doing so she’ll tell you.”

John shook his head and let out a small, joyless laughter. 

“Billy’s outside. He’ll give her a headset when she—“

“Oh, Billy’s in on this?”

“Yes. As I said, Billy will give her a headset when she gets here and I will call her. When she finds this place and sees you she’ll think you’re me.” Sherlock held out a headset to John. “You’ll wear one as well so that you’ll be able to hear both sides of the conversation.”

“I won’t be hiding in the shadows while you ambush my wife!”

Sherlock just looked at him and kept holding out the headset for him to take. John shook his head, taking two steps away from Sherlock before walking back up to him. He repeated this two more times before stopping in front of Sherlock, holding a finger to his face as if to say something but instead he backed down and took the headset.

“Fine,” he said, putting in the headset. “We’ll do it your way.”


End file.
